Computer networks have become ubiquitous. Computer networks include the Internet, Service Provider (SP) networks, private networks, and Local Area Networks (LANs). Point-to-multipoint networks (sometimes referred to as multicast networks) are also known in the art and involve sending information from a single point, commonly referred to as the root, to multiple points, commonly referred to as endpoints.